ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Friki (Scandinavia)
' Friki Scandinavia' is a children's television channel owned and operated by Fox International Channels under license to Cartoonverse Worldwide, launched on September 13, 2007. On December 31, 2014, Friki Scandinavia was shut down. Programs Final * The Smurfs * The Mouse Factory * TaleSpin * Merlin the Magical Puppy * Cubix * Rimba's Island * Mr. Meaty * Sitting Ducks * Bananas in Pyjamas * Pippi Longstocking * Mr. Bogus * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Wimpy Kids * Christopher Crocodile * Hills End * The Adventures of Spot * Roary the Racing Car * Polterguests * Postman Pat * Hilltop Hospital * Bobby's World * The Secret World of Polly Flint * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo * Renford Rejects * James Bond Jr. * Batman: The Animated Series * Cow and Chicken * Ric the Raven * Storybook World * Wide-Eye * Scaredy Camp * The Adventures of Buzzy Bee and Friends * Guess with Jess * Bugs Bunny and Friends * Pirates of Dark Water * Sport Billy * Lifeboat Luke * Gypsy Girl * Beakman's World * All Grown Up! * Little Red Tractor * The Flintstones * Dexter's Laboratory * The Angry Beavers * Conan the Adventurer * Camp Candy * My Little Pony Tales * Bonkers * Captain N: The Game Master * Metajets * L.A. 7 * Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates * Sylvanian Families * Rupert * Darkwing Duck * Invader Zim * The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police * Babar * Captain Zed and the Zee Zone * Doug * Just Like Dad * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show * Noddy in Toyland * Budgie the Little Helicopter * Taz-Mania * The Further Adventures of SuperTed * We All Have Tales * Yakkity Yak * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * Zoo Life with Jack Hanna * Mousercise * Jim Henson's The Hoobs * Basket Fever * Wake, Rattle and Roll * ''The Addams Family'' (1992) * The California Raisin Show * Where's Wally?: The Animated Series * Dinozaurs * Tiny Toon Adventures * ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (1987) * Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears * What's With Andy? * Starcom: The U.S. Space Force * Paddington Bear * DuckTales * Katie and Orbie * The Flying House * Rocko's Modern Life * Mirthworms on Stage * Horseland * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * The Forgotten Toys * Coconuts * Life with Louie * Power Rangers: Ninja Storm * Wunschpunsch * The Adventures of Raggedy Ann and Andy * Stickin' Around * Little Annie Ladybird * Video Power * Kenan and Kel * Caribou Kitchen * Sunkist Kids * The Little Flying Bears * Raw Toonage * ''Astro Boy'' (2003) * The Adventures of Tintin * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Dungeons & Dragons * Potamus Park * The Elephant Show * Inuk * Journey to the Heart of the World * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Kidsongs * The Biz * Pugwall's Summer * Angela Anaconda * Johnson and Friends * PopPixie * Old Bear Stories * Goof Troop * Towser * RoboCop: The Animated Series * Bumpety Boo * Chuggington * Westward Ho! * Hot Shots * The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries * A Miss Mallard Mystery * CBS Storybreak * Ready or Not * Magilla Gorilla * Clang Invasion * Children of Liberty * Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey * Worzel Gummidge Down Under * The Adventures of Grady Greenspace * SpongeBob SquarePants * Spellbinder * Dragonball Evolution * Twinkle, the Dream Being * Dog City * Just Deal * Big Bad Beetleborgs * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * Fantomcat * The Telecat Show * Audubon's Animal Adventures * X-Men * Pole Position * Inspector Gadget's Field Trip * Bill and Ben * Strangers * The Berenstain Bears * Hammerman * Eddy and the Bear * Alvin and the Chipmunks * Swamp Thing * Mac and Muttley * Carl Squared * Mew Mew Power * DragonFlyz * Shuriken School * Saban’s Gulliver’s Travels * The Scheme of Things * Star Wars: Ewoks * CatDog * Rambo: The Force of Freedom * Widget the World Watcher * Wish Kid * Dennis the Menace * Casper and Friends * The Real Story of... * A Bunch of Munsch * Power Rangers: Dino Thunder * Dinky Di's * M.A.S.K. * The Miraculous Mellops * All That * Mother Goose and Grimm * Toxic Crusaders * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective * Slimer! And the Real Ghostbusters * The Trap Door * Delilah and Julius * Braceface * The Fairytaler * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Ultimate Book of Spells * Fifi and the Flowertots * Caitlin's Way * Rescue Heroes * The Kids from Room 402 * Noozles * The Fairly OddParents! * Ace Lightning * Dream Street * Thunderbirds * Steel Riders * The Zeta Project * Slim Pig * Wowser * The Get Along Gang * McGee and Me! * Horrid Henry * Charlie Chalk * Aladdin * Piggsburg Pigs! * Bush Beat * Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs * Road to Avonlea * Twister: The Animated Series * The Magic Box * Jay Jay the Jet Plane * CBS Schoolbreak Special * Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century * Tell Me Why * Zak Tales * What About Mimi? * All for One * Super Mario Bros. * Little Rosey * Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse * Dinosaucers * Creepy Crawlers * Barbie and the Rockers Specials * The Fire-Raiser * The Hydronauts * Sheep in the Big City * AlfTales * M.A.S.K. * Star Wars: Droids * Fraggle Rock * Sharky & George * Toad Patrol * Genie in the House * Angelina Ballerina * Betty's Bunch * Superbook * The Beeps * ProStars * Ketchup: Cats Who Cook * The Chipmunks Go to the Movies * Wide World of Kids * Just for the Record * The Lampies * Youthe Quake * Kipper * The Karate Kid * Rude Dog and the Dweebs * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * My Friends Baby Kong * Blazing Dragons * Mummies Alive! * Shadow Raiders * Escape of the Artful Dodger * Road Rovers * Baby Potter: The Series * Eekstravaganza * Tic Tac Toons * Supernormal * Rotto-Botto * Frootie Tooties * Rugrats * Count Duckula * Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series * Serious Jungle * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Xcalibur * The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin * KaBlam! * The Adventures of Pete and Pete * Take Off * Legends of the Hidden Temple * Figure It Out * Dr Otter * Pat and Stan * Old MacDonald's Sing-A-Long Farm * Johnny Bravo * George and Martha * Romeo! * Twipsy * Serious Amazon * P.C. Pinkerton * The New Woody Woodpecker Show * Street Sharks * Preston Pig * Henry's Cat * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero * Diplodos * Batman of the Future * Voltron: The Third Dimension * Roswell Conspiracies: Aliens, Myths and Legends * Jack Hanna's Animal Adventures * Puyo Puyo * Digimon * Milo's Bug Quest * The Torch * Honk Toot and Swo-Swoosh * Poochini * Journey to the West – Legends of the Monkey King * 100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd * My Goldfish is Evil * Spider-Man Unlimited * Wishbone * Flipper and Lopaka * The Magician's House * The Twins * Watership Down * Bo on the Go * Zoboomafoo * Beast Wars: Transformers * What-a-Mess * The Prince of Atlantis * Happy Ness: Secret of the Loch * Static Shock * Mona the Vampire * Animaniacs * Outriders * X-DuckX * The Boy from Andromeda * Creepschool * Fetch the Vet * Gravity Falls: The Mysteries of Dipper and Mabel * Beverly Hills Teens * The Silver Brumby * Breaker High * Theodore Tugboat * Wonder Why? * My Best Friend is an Alien * Ripley's Believe It or Not * Silver Surfer * Sea Princesses * The New Archies * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Wildfire Former * Best Ed! * Weird-Oh's * The New Addams Family * The Little Lulu Show * Little Shop * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks * Grange Hill * Animal Mechanicals * The New Adventures of Ocean Girl * Dumb Bunnies * Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats * Monster Allergy * The Secret Series * Grossology * Erky Perky * Make Way for Noddy * Gordon the Garden Gnome * The Tick * You Can Read * Chinawings * Marsupilami * Bush School * Battletoads * OWL/TV * Toxic Crusaders * Kong: The Animated Series * Timberwood Tales * Oscar and Friends * Madeline * Captain Simian & the Space Monkeys * Being Ian * ABC Afterschool Special * The Kids of Degrassi Street * George Shrinks * Men in Black: The Series * Di-Gata Defenders * The Story Store * The Human Race Club * Billy the Cat * Cubeez * Farzzle's World * Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! * Monster Ranchers * The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures * Hey Arnold! * Nanook's Great Hunt * Martha Speaks * Crash Zone * A.J.'s Time Travelers * Pelswick * Star Trek: The Animated Series * Tracey McBean * The Journey of Allen Strange * Lizzie McGuire * Drake & Josh * Outriders * The Secret of Bear Mountain * Pound Puppies * Little Wizards * Danny Phantom * Connie the Cow * The Toothbrush Family * Dragon Booster * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters * Unfabulous * W.I.T.C.H. * Gerry Anderson's New Captain Scarlet * The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! * Pixel Pinkie * Bob the Builder * The Mouse and the Monster * The Amazing Children * Dark Knights * Naturally Sadie * Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide * Project G.e.e.K.e.R. * Enchanted Tales * Seven Little Monsters * Teddy Drop Ear * Zoey * Madison's Adventures: Growing Up Wild * Jane and the Dragon * Ruby Gloom * The Nimbols * City of Friends * Eerie, Indiana: The Other Dimension * Flight Squad * Billabong Tales * Sky Trackers * Princess Tenko * Gullah Gullah Island * The Avengers: United They Stand * Hi-5 * Monster Farm * The Zack Files * Extreme Ghostbusters * Blaster's Universe * ABC Weekend Special * Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child * Flying Rhino Junior High * Class of the Titans * Teletubbies * The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends * Kikoriki * Jonny Quest * Extreme Dinosaurs * The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo * The Little Mermaid * Dog House * The Croc-Note Show * Wildside * Little Bear * Walter Melon * Scream Xtreme * The Pinky and Perky Show * Octonauts * Pearlie * Scaredy Squirrel * Beyblade * Speed Racer: The Next Generation * ''The Famous Five'' (1995) * Gaspard and Lisa * My Little Pony * The Shelly T. Turtle Show * Little Princess * Just Jordan * Lunar Jim * The Animal Shelf * Underground Ernie * Postman Pat Special Delivery Service * Ōban Star-Racers * Gargoyles * Willa's Wild Life * Spliced * Hairy Scary * Groot Dog * Toonsylvania * Rock 'n Cop * Farmkids * My Friend Rabbit * Huntik: Secrets & Seekers * Ben & Izzy * Storybook World * Wiggly Park * The Future is Wild * Marvel Super Hero Adventures * Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Flight 29 Down * Zoobilee Zoo * The Telebugs * Splashinis Television's Family Entertainment catalog **''Mission to Mars: The Series'' **''The Legend of the Volcano Sisters'' **''Ryan & Isabella: The Series'' **''Secret Mission Adventures'' * Shelldon * Piggeldy and Frederick * Liberty's Kids * G2G * The Jetsons * The Adventures of a Mouse * Spiral Zone * Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders * Potterton Films * Sky Dancers * Cupido * WildC.A.T.S. * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Spider-Man * The Dreamstone * Looney Tunes * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * The Neverending Story * Waynehead * Superman: The Animated Series * The Adventure Series * Pocket Dragon Adventures * Channel Umptee-3 * ''Action Man'' (1995) * The Adventures of Eric * Yvon of the Yukon * The Fantastic Adventures of the Ugly Duckling * Sooty * Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling * Iron Man * The Haunted School * The Wayne Manifesto * Hollywood 7 * Pigeon Street * Redwall * Kingdom Adventure * Monchhichis * Nelvana Specials * Pugwall * The Transformers * Children's Island * Mummy Nanny * ''The Incredible Hulk'' (1996) * Little Grey Rabbit * G.I. Joe Extreme * Jumanji * The Rosey and Buddy Show * Free Willy * Panshel's World * Saban's Adventures of the Little Mermaid * Donkey Kong Country * The Wizard of Oz * DinoSquad * Back at the Barnyard * CBS Schoolbreak Special * Pucca * Spectacular Spider-Man * Poppets Town * The Care Bears * Princess Sissi * Inspector Gadget * Dino-Riders * Jimbo and the Jet Set * The Mystic Knights of Tir Na NOg * Babar and the Adventures of Badou * The Adventures of Captain Pugwash * [[Barbie (film series)|The Barbie Movies]] * Fantastic Max * Hallo Spencer * Spartakus and the Sun Beneath the Sea * The Flintstone Kids * Peanuts Specials * The Mighty Jungle * Dreamkix * RollBots * The Save-Ums! * The Secret World of Benjamin Bear * Doctor Snuggles See also *Friki Category:Children's television networks Category:Nordic television networks Category:Friki Category:Fox Networks Group Category:Fox International Channels Category:Rockville International Networks Category:Cartoonverse Television Category:Cartoonverse Television International Category:Splashinis Worldwide Studios Category:Norwegian television networks Category:Danish television networks Category:Swedish television networks Category:Finnish television networks